Croc 3 : Creature Of Chaos
by MesoMorph
Summary: The Adventure Continues. In the final chapter of the trilogy, Croc finds his origin and true nature and faces a greater threat than Baron Dante. with appearances of every Character from the game, a new island PLUS twists and turns. Rate d T for Violence


This is my first ettempt to write here. I made a simple story for that occasion based on my favorite video game as a kid. I filled the blank spots of what it was missing. like... logic, reason and of course...EVIL. This is the sotry of Croc- the Crocodile that came out of nowhere and became the salvation of the entire gobbo race. if you don't know the story of how it happend, i'm about to post Croc Genesis that would tell exactly what happend.

Enjoy (:

(BTW, I gave the islands names so it would be easier to follow)

**Chapter 1 - Drink Like A Croc  
**

The pub was dark, filthy and smelled of Ginger Beer and raw fish. But there wasn't any other kind of pub.  
Croc has been in enough pubs in the past few years to know that either it smelled of fish, or from blood, or scales of Newties would lay in piles under the ball tables because hard working gobbos tried to make the place look nice. Taverns were better, it was safer. No maniac would go to a tavern when there's beer in a pub. That's why Croc preferred Pubs.

This particular pub was called by the locals at Sailor Island as "The Turkey's Rectum". As far as Croc could tell, the greatest pubs were those that their names would take away your appetite. So Croc decided to walk the path to the pub which stood on top of a high cliff in the coast of Spail. Once Croc entered the wooden box of sinful celebration he assessed his surroundings for any threats. There were two drunken mega-ants half-sleeping on the bar, a few Newties around the place and in the dark corner smoking a pipe...and Dantinies were playing with darts on the other side. Croc took a seat at a round table and tried not to draw any to the danities. _This can be risky,_ he thought_ but at least they don't have the Trident on them_.

After the second coming of the Baron, the Dantinies have integrated into the society of the archipelago by selling themselves as builders and gained some trust from the inhabitans. Yet Croc knew that there is a place where some of them conspire to release Baron Dante once again. Croc could not take rest until he knew the Baron would never return and for that…the Brotherhood of Dantinies must be destroyed. The only problem was how to find their gathering location. those snakey demons are hard to locate over seas.  
A gobbo waiter walked toward him with an empty tray and lifted his weary eyes to him. "Can I get you anyth…..oh my gods!" the gobbo waiter squeaked in amazement…. "it's Croc!".

As The name made a wave of awakening in the small crowd that infested the pub, Croc sighed, knowing that his name always preceeds trouble. "Croc?!" a snear came up behind Croc as his worries came true. A red Dentini from the group playing darts, with a black ponytail, wearing chains and leather cloths, was closing the gap between them. He examined the crocodile from head to foot "It is… It is the Legendery Croc" the Dantini growled disgracefully. Feeling trouble coming soon, Croc reached behind his back for a weapon, a glass or a beer bottle on his table he could use to smash on the Dantini's head. but of course, the table was still empty.

The devilish beast shot Croc with a mad stare "Do you remember me?".

Croc reached further behind him and finally grabbed something…it was the metallic tray of the frightened gobbo waiter. He tried to draw the Dantini's ettention away from the business behind him "Let me guess…I kicked your demonic butt and for that you got thrown out of the brotherhood of The Baron's little dogs?"

The Dantini laughed like a squeaking basement door. "I was the one you stumped and threw off the mountain after I hijacked the train on Kor Island." The dantini brought his face close to Croc so that he could see a black mark on his red skin, like it was some tattoo "I still have frost bites from crashing into the snow at the mountain's side, you worm!"

"Looks good" croc said and with a swift motion, slashed the dantini's check with the sharp edges of the metallic trey. The sound of the dantini's scream alerted his drunk friends and they got up to fight. Croc had not drank a beer since he was at Cave-Island and it seemed he will not get a beer now aswell, but that's the price you pay for been infamous around dark creatures of doom. With two swift punches and a powerful tailwhip, the dantini was on the floor. With the blood rushing to his head, an idea came up to his mind, this can be a great opportunity for him. While he was recuperating, Croc took the scared gobbo-waiter by his shirt and told him "get me an opened beer, salt… and whiskey in a bottle." _This could be a good time to practice something_.

The drunken demon on the floor spat his black blood on the wooden floor, and saw that blackness was also dripping from his cheek. He got up on one knee and shook the drunk fatigue from his head, but before he could do anything, croc picked up his round wooden table and smashed it on the danitini's back. The entire table broke to pieces and all that was left in Croc's hand was the table's only leg, and with it he smashed both of the demon's knees.

A few moments later, with an unholy painful scream, the demons flew out of the bar door and into the dirt road, one by one. After them was Croc, walking out of the pub with a grin on his face and a table-leg on his shoulder. He took a good look at them. they were spreaded on the ground like raw fish in the market, ready for scaling, gutting, and eating. But soon, those pesky devils would wish they were fish, because croc planned worse for them.

"Waiter?" he called out. His waitering gobbo fan came rushing in with an opened beer, a container of salt and a whiskey bottle. "thanks, you got a match?" said Croc and the gobbo quickly gave him one from his little apron

"Um…Sir Croc? If you don't mind me asking…what are you going to do?"

"just trying a new interrogation method I learned in Cave-Islands."

Croc spilled the whiskey in a circle on the ground, then he broke it to half and put it in the gobbo's hand "hold this for a moment". carefully, he spread the salt inside the whiskey circle like it was part of a sacred ritual. Croc took the broken whiskey bottle and turned to his fish lying on their backs, in great pain from broken bones. He found the leading Dantini among them and leaned toward him, pulling his head up by his red ponytail and aiming the sharp half - bottle to his eyes "I wonder if you'd still preserve your alligence to your former brotherhood. They drew you out because of a little hijacking gone wrong. I'll do worse for less. Now tell me where they are hiding."

Croc could feel the red demon shiver with pain. "It's no use, moron…" he blurted "No matter what you do for me, they'll bring me back…all of us"

"what do you mean?"

"Each dantini that falls, will rise again from the dead!" he started laughing histerically. Without hesitation, Croc shoved the shards into his left eye. The laughes immediately turned to panic screams as Croc pulled back the broken bottle infront of the dantini so he could see his own pierced eye staring back at him. The pain was excrutiating, but nothing his body can't endure. That's what Croc liked about dantinies. You could torture them without mercy long before they pass out or die.

But the demon was right. Croc witnessed such resurrections on his journeys. Dantinies would rise again 3 hours after their death, and for many years he suspected it had something to do with the question-mark boxes the dantinies were always around. He imagined that inside their base of operations, the dantinies perform rituals that prevent the dantinies to truly die and instead bring them back to the boxes. That was another crime against the universe that Croc needed to punish them for.

Croc Picked the dantini by his throat and yelled "Now you listen, hellwaste! You're a cast-out…A nobody! Your brotherhood don't give a damn about you and they never will again! I've seen the likes of you who go blindly after eachother when you can't see that you've reached the end! …and this is the end for you if you don't tell me where they are!"

"They'll Come For Me!" he cried and choked. "They'll know I kept my promise and they'll bring me back!"

"oh yeah?" Croc smiled. he may not get what he wanted, but he would sure as hell get his fun. "let's try, shall we?" Croc threw the beast to the ground on it's back and grabbed him by the ankle. Dragging him closer and closer to the circle. He tossed him inside and watched him squirm to the burning sensation of the salt against his unholy skin._If he only knew…the fun was just beginning_. Croc pulled out a match and lit it across his scales. He tossed the burning match to the whiskey-circle and engulf the prey in a circle of fire. Fire didn't hurt the dantinies much. They were born of it. But Croc learned that the salt could weaken their hellish forces that binds them with fire, and leaves them defensless, without any protection from the fire.

This time the screams and lights brought the other pub costumers outside to see what's going on. "Waiter!" Croc yelled beyond the painful screams of the burning dantini "Bring More Salt!". As the frightful waiter ran back inside to get more, Croc dragged the other two broken-leg passed-out dantinies and threw them to the fire in a pile. As he threw more salt to the fire he chanted:

"Take thy poison and drinketh it, take thy evil and consume it, take thy darkness and sleep in it. By the power of the universe, by the waves of the sea and flow of the sky, I banish thy into the otherworld. Creature of chaos, profaner of life, I Banish you From This Earth!"

Suddenly The salt started to glow. Every grain blazed in white light and shined as if it was a new-born pearl of the sea. The light grew stronger and stronger until it consumed everything inside the circle.

When the light and smoke cleared, the dantinies were gone. Leaving nothing expect some of their ash, a few diamonds and the jaw-opened expressions of the crowd around Croc.

"Nothing to see here folks!" He exclaimed "…Not anymore…"

As the gobo waiter pushed all the crowd he could back inside the pub, Croc crouched to examine the pile of demonic ash. He reached his thick-scaled paw into the pile and drew out a few small crystals. He blew on them, freeing the jewels from the black spots on them so that they may shine to the light of the moon. He picked up more and more crystals, shining every one of them and putting them into a satin-covered pocket inside his backpack. He probed the ash again to find more, but his nail scratched something bigger.

He picked up the object and blew the ash off it. It seemed round, and heavy. It shined less than a crystal and was made of some kind of metal…probably gold. Seemed like a strenge looking thick coin, but the symbols on it where undecipherable.

"your beer, sir…"

Croc raised his head and came face to face with the waiter, holding out for him the beer he ordered earlier.

"thanks" Croc took the drink and snapped it open with his bulging left tooth. While he drank the sour taste of Ginger-beer, he reached his claw behind him to pull out 3 crystals from his left backpack pocket and lay it in the hands of the waiter. "Happy Chicken day, sir..."

"you too..." Croc mummered automatically. it took several sceonds for the concentrated Croc to realise what the gobbo waiter said. has Croc lost track of the calender? Once again it's the eve of the chicken. the night where the end of the year is celebrated a day before the beginning of the new year which is celebrated in the day of the egg. it was suppose to be a happy day of singing, dancing eating and such...but Croc didn't felt he needs celebration right now. He didn't know what it was, but for a very long time he couldn't find a reason to feel happy with his current situation - moving from place to place in order to kill and to destroy. but maybe it was just the dantini's he just crushed that left him with a bitter taste in his heart. he looked down on his hands and chest- they were covered with thick blood, salt and ash...Nothing a short baptism of sea-water won't clean.

Croc didn't bothered to look off the side of the cliff and started running thowards it. in the last step he jumped and stumped the ground to lift hymself high into the air. it was like flying. croc was high in the air when he felt gravity pull him back to the dark sea. he spun twice in the air and dove right into the cold waters of Sailor-island

- - - - - -

From the eternal sea off the coast of Spail, Croc risen to the far away lights of the Chiken Festival. he cleaned his sacles from the ash and blood and returned to the beach for a walk to dry out. He heard the merry tune of the festival taking place around multiple fires. All of a sudden, a small shadow on the coastline caught his eyes. a dark figure walked thowards him from the cliffs. It was a small furry gobbo. like all those creatures he was a third of Croc's height. It had the tail of a lion and the hands of a gerbil. Fur covered it's entire body except for his extremeties. But what was different about this gobbo was that it wore a black cape and a crown of rubies to his head.

"Good evening, King Columbo" Croc bowed as much as he could infront of the king of Sailor Island. he always had a problem bowing to those who were alot shorter than him, but his awkword bowes were better than no bowes at all. even when Croc was more powerful than any gobbo, and have saved all their lives for years, he was still a guest in their kingdom, and had to show minimal honor to the monarch of the island he sets foot in. "where did you came from?"

"I was just at the chicken festival. It's a great time of celebration for all the world. the time for new beginning as one year ends and another begins. this week is every island is celebrating in unison. Would you mind walking with me?"

"I'm sorry, king." Croc looked longingly at the fires of the festival. Raging in joy. He felt nothing for the smiles of the furry gobbos that danced around the fires, but he walked with columbo towards the festival anyway. "I do not fit so well with celebrations"

" I know your life were filled with death, but you must fill it with life as well. Have you ever thought of taking a rest from your never-ending quest?"

"I'll sleep when Dante is ruined forever." Croc took out the coin from the left pocket of his backpack "Do you know what this is?"

"looks eclyptian" said the king, flipping the coin between his pink-skinned fingers. He he found a large stone and sat on it so he can talk to Croc face to face. "why do you suddenly care for gold, Croc? I thought that crystals were a fine currency for you to use"

"It came from a dantini I burned earlier. Do you know why would they carry Eclyptian gold? Are there any Dantini merchants that travel here?"

"Well. It know they have some sort of business in there. most Dantinies work in Eclypt as builders on low pay. They raise the pyramids higher than anyone else. But I heard of a lot of Dantinies that now work as merchants that pass here once in a while to buy some spices, and gems we mine in our caves."

The two reached the festival fires where gobbos חילקו chicken-bits to everyone.

"great. So now you sell your diamonds to those who used to rape your mines out of it's fruits!"

"Times change, Croc. And we change with them. I don't say I trust them completely, but it's been a long time since dante's power raged this land and I think our life can go on without worrying what comes next."

Croc breathed and continued observing the coin. "Believe me, King Columbo. I now much about changes. And I learn that nature never changes. And the Dantini's nature would never change. You may trust them but I've seen them all. There are as many kinds of them as there is Stinks in a dump. I must find their birthplace- the tail of their serpentine existence, and destroy it!"

Silence drew between the two as columbo smelled something inside Croc. It wasn't pain, or hatred…it was hunger.

"Croc…" said Columbo "why don't you just calm down and have some chicken?" King Columbo snapped his fingers and the Chiken-bits gobbo came zooming with chiken-bits in his hand, lifting it to Croc's eyes.

Croc looked at the chiken-bit with a mixed emotion "But, King Columbo. I'm a vagaterian!" Clumbo smiled by the thought of a vagaterian Crocodile "this is a festival, Croc. And I bet you haven't eaten in a very long time. Now eat some chicken, it's the first step to joining the festival."

Croc took the chicken-bit in his claws. He inspected the warm flesh of the roasted hen. It looked crispy, surrounded by fried bread-chunks. The smell was enough to make his mouth water. He tossed it in his mouth and savoured the meat the lingered in his tongue.

King Columbo smiled with delight, revealing his omnivorus teeth. "now…if you were a real vagaterian, Croc. You would'nt have eaten it. So I guess you were right…Nature doesn't change."

- - - - - -

The rooster was still asleep in that morning. Croc opened the door to the small hut that stood on at the river-side. inside was the shop of Pete, the fat persian cat who owned his own one-man corporation of Swap-Meet-Pete. Pete sold food and goods from every island and was able to use his magics to travel between islands. Croc wouldn''t be so surprised if his magics helped him make the inside of his hut bigger. Although Pete's store could have easily taken out the island's market business, Pete has kept high prices on everything and created to hymself a rather small yet rich band of costumers. Croc got a free use of Pete's magic crystal ball when he wanted to travel across seas to islands far away. Croc didn't know what he would have done without Pete's teleporting crystal balll, but he remembered what he had done before (No matter how much he tried to forget).

"Well if it isn't the Cracking Croc!" Said Pete as Croc entered the big store "What can I help you with?"

"I need a passage to the Mayan Islands."

"Of course" Pete pulled out a arge crystal ball from the back closet. he laid his fat hairy paws on it and massaged the crystal. "going to see the inventor again?"

"Yes. I have a few questions for him" Croc didn't wanted to say anything bad about the eclyptian to the cat, who came from the deset-island hymself.

"Well, could you do me a favor?" Pete asked, and a weird look came opun his face. Croc knew that look that joined the presence of a begger and a salesman. It was the same face Pete used on him to get him to sign an approval for Pete to sell Clockwork Croc figures. "Could you ask the inventor to talk to the King and get him to grant me permission into the city? I know for a fact that those people need some new bubbl-gum..."

"I'll try, Pete"

"Thank you Croc, I know i can count on you. now look deep into the crystal ball..." Croc stared at his stretched reflection in the crystal ball. he saw sparks flying off it and felt his entire body losing it's balance. just like any teleportation, his spirit moved trough the air and water, across seas and clouds until his astral form landed on a different land


End file.
